1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to surgical procedures, and particularly to a method of performing a modified intervastus approach in total knee arthroplasty procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a total knee arthroplasty, an orthopedic surgeon removes diseased portions of bone in order to shape the remaining bone to accommodate a knee implant. During the procedure, the surgeon builds the artificial knee inside of the patient's leg, one component at a time, to create a highly realistic artificial joint. Although a wide variety of initial procedures exist for gaining access to the bone, each has its own difficulties and potentials for complications.
The most commonly used approach is the medial parapetellar approach, which is typically seen as being easy to perform, extensile, and easily repaired. However, this approach does not preserve the extensor mechanism and patients may not be able to actively extend their knee or perform straight leg raises soon after the surgery. Using the midvastus or subvastus approach typically permits straight leg raises more rapidly, however, these approaches are not easily extensile, are more difficult for many surgeons to perform, and are more challenging to close with a watertight seal.
The subvastus approach spares the quadriceps tendon and vastus medialis, however, as noted above, the approach is not extensile and may also be difficult to perform in obese and muscular patients, leading to longer operative time and blood loss. It also has the potential for an increased risk of subvastus hematoma, overstretching and ischemia of the vastus medialis, increased incidence of implant malpositioning, and possible detachment of the patellar tendon insertion. The midvastus approach, which separates the distal oblique portion from the proximal portion of the vastus medialis, is likely to damage the innervation of the muscle, which can affect quadriceps function and patellar tracking.
Thus, a method of performing a modified intervastus approach in total knee arthroplasty procedures solving the aforementioned problems is desired.